


You Can't Invent a Good Wingman

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Talent Swap for class 78, invent yourself a new friend makoto, kazuichi is a bad wingman the story, makoto and kazuichi are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Ultimate Inventor, Makoto Naegi, has a slight problem.His friend, Soda Kazuichi, is sure he can help.How could this go wrong?Day Three of my Naeishi Week: Talentswap AU
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046941
Kudos: 23





	You Can't Invent a Good Wingman

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Inventor thought that he was a well-rounded individual. Proud of his achievements and the small group of friends he had made, he found that he was content.

However, as Makoto was soon learning, in Hope’s Peak Academy things rarely function how they should. The classes were odd, if they could even be called that, and there was barely a student body.

Although, the worst thing about Hope’s Peak Academy was Makoto Naegi himself. Recently, Makoto had realized that he was starting to malfunction, and not even he could invent a solution.

“Naegi,” his friend and upperclassmen, Soda Kazuichi, began. “Are you alright?”

Makoto frowned, wondering how he could answer that. The short answer would be no and he didn’t even know how to begin the longer answer.

“No,” Makoto decided. “I’m not alright.”

“That was… surprisingly blunt,” Soda said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not even sure if there’s anything to talk about,” Makoto sighed. “I don’t even know what my problem is!”

“Maybe you just need a distraction,” Soda offered. “Do you want to help me talk to Sonia-san?”

“No,” Makoto said immediately. “I’m not so sure that would help me at all.”

Kazuichi frowned, “are you sure?”

“Positive,” Makoto said. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out on my own.” “But do you really-”

“Soda-kun, I’m sure.”

* * *

Makoto frowned as his classmates droned on. He was still trying to solve his problem, with little to no luck.

But how was he supposed to start inventing something without a clue about what the invention was going to solve?

“Naegi-kun!” a voice interrupted. “Are you feeling alright?”

This voice wasn’t exactly quiet, Makoto blankly realized.

“Ishimaru-kun…?” Makoto asked, staring at said boy in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been frowning at your desk!” Ishimaru began to explain. “I hate to be the one to say it, but that cannot be productive towards your ability as the Ultimate Inventor!”

Makoto sheepishly smiled. “It’s nice of you to worry, Ishimaru-kun, but aren’t you also busy with your own talent?”

“I would think the Ultimate Pop Sensation would have a lot on their plate, anyway,” Makoto finished.

“I am of course allowed to take minimal breaks, Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru said. “However, from my perspective, you’ve only been taking a break!”

“I’m just brainstorming…?” Makoto lied, as Ishimaru scrutinized him. “I’ll start working right away, Ishimaru-kun.”

Ishimaru nodded, “You better start soon, Naegi-kun!”

As soon as Ishimaru left, Makoto let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Makoto stared at where Ishimaru was for a moment longer.

 _At least I think I’ve figured out the issue…?_ Makoto thought, burying his head in his hands. _Although I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do…_

Could Makoto make an invention to make people fall in love with him? Probably, although he wasn’t too sure that was exactly ethical.

He could also attempt to make an invention for falling out of love, but he wasn’t sure he was that deep yet.

 _Maybe it’s just a short-term crush,_ Makoto thought. _I mean, those happen all the time, right?_

Although even as he thought that, Makoto already knew he was wrong.

“Sounds tough, Naegi,” Soda had said when Makoto told him about his problem. “But that Ishimaru guy can’t be as great as Sonia-san.”

“But if it’s bothering you so much… I can help you out with him!” Soda offered, smiling brightly. “It’s the least I could do for my soul friend.”

 _I’m not so sure I want your help..._ Makoto thought. _You’ve been after Sonia for how long now…?_

“I don’t even know how to talk to him,” Makoto admitted. “He’s a bit intimidating…”

“Don’t worry about that at all, Naegi!” Soda said. “I’ll talk to him for you!”

 _Somehow I was scared that you would say that,_ Makoto thought. _You sure have an ‘interesting’ way with people…_

“You don’t have to,” Makoto said. “I’ll figure out something on my own.”

“It’s fine!” Soda insisted.

Somehow, Makoto knew that there was no getting out of Soda’s help.

* * *

And that led Makoto to where he was now, watching Soda painfully attempt to talk to Ishimaru.

Shockingly, it had seemed that Soda had more luck with Sonia than he had with Ishimaru.

“Ishimaru!” Soda said, flagging the idol down. “I really need to talk to you!”

“Huh?” Ishimaru said, looking at Soda a bit confused. “I am sorry, but have we met before?”

 _Oh god,_ Makoto thought. _They’ve never even talked before this…_

Perhaps it wasn’t too late for Makoto to invent something that would stop Soda from talking to Ishimaru.

It’d probably be easier than stopping Soda himself.

“Huh? Probably not,” Soda said. “You’re Ishimaru Kiyotaka, right?”

Ishimaru nodded, “and you are?”

“I’m Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic!” Soda cheerfully introduced himself. “I’m friends with your classmate, Naegi.”

“Oh? Naegi-kun is your friend?” Ishimaru asked, looking a bit interested. “Does this have to do with something with him, then?”

“Huh…? What made you think that?” Soda asked. “B-because no way would he ever be interested in you!”

“N-nope!” Soda continued. “I mean, he totally didn’t ask for my help to talk to you!”

It was official, Makoto was going to invent himself out of existence.

“Really?!” Ishimaru asked, looking devastated. “I don’t understand what I did to upset Naegi-kun so!”

 _It got worse,_ Makoto thought. _Somehow, it got worse._

“Yeah, he really does not talk about you at all!” Soda continued. “I mean, he doesn’t mention you to me!”

“Honestly, I didn’t even know you existed until someone else told me about you!” Soda finished. “He really would’ve never brought you up!”

“And why are you telling me this?!” Ishimaru cried out. “What are you gaining from this, Soda-kun?!”

“W-wait…!” Soda yelled, apparently realizing what he had done. “I didn’t mean it, really!”

“In fact, he enlisted my help because he has a huge crush on you!” Soda admitted, practically crying.

“Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what…?!” Ishimaru yelled, face turning red. “You’re being serious, Soda-kun?!”

Soda paled as if finally realizing what he had said. “Oh no…”

Makoto decided that his best course of action would be to hide, running back towards the school.

 _Why did I agree to this?!_ Makoto thought.

* * *

Hiding in a boy’s bathroom was probably not Makoto’s best idea, but he had seemed to be running out of those as of late.

He was, to put it bluntly, a little screwed.

 _So much for trusting Soda,_ Makoto thought bitterly. _That guy can’t even talk to his own crush…!_

“Hey, Naegi-chi, are you in here?” a voice asked as they entered the bathroom.

“Maybe,” Makoto replied from a locked stall. “What do you need, Hagakure-kun?”

“It’s about Ishimaru-chi,” Hagakure said. “He wants to talk to you.”

Makoto groaned, “I don’t really think I could take that right now…”

“Hey, Hagakure-kun, when I die from this event, could you kill Soda-kun for me?” Makoto asked. “It’s important.”

“And have his spirit haunt me?! No way, Naegi-chi!” Hagakure denied.

“My spirit will haunt you if you don’t,” Makoto said. “I’m going to die anyway…”

“Huh? Did you get a rare disease or something, Naegi-chi?” Hagakure asked. “Or even worse, did you mess with a spirit?!”

“Because nothing will save you from the spirit.”

“Worse, I accepted Soda-kun’s help,” Makoto said, slowly exiting the stall. “Did Ishimaru-kun tell you what he wanted me for?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t understand it man,” Hagakure said. “I could only make out your name, it was the loudest I’ve ever heard him.”

Makoto nodded numbly, readying himself to talk to Ishimaru.

“So where exactly is Ishimaru-kun?”

* * *

Ishimaru was waiting by the fountain, with Soda still there too.

Sighing, Makoto slowly made his way to the two of them. When Soda noticed him, he soon started blubbering apologies.

“Naegi, I’m sorry I failed you!” Soda cried. “I didn’t mean for it to go so wrong, I promise!”

“Naegi-kun,” Ishimaru said, quieter than usual. “Is what Soda-kun said true?”

Makoto gulped, feeling his face heat up. “I guess there’s no use in denying it now, haha…”

Ishimaru nodded, face turning an even brighter red.

“I understand that you might not feel the same way, Ishimaru-kun,” Makoto said, looking away sheepishly. “This didn’t exactly go the way I planned.”

“I have something to confess to you too, Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru said, yelling once more. “I reciprocate your feelings that Soda-kun expressed for you!”

“I would like it very much if we could start seeing each other in a more romantic way!” Ishimaru continued. “Although we would have to maintain discretion!”

 _Huh…?_ Makoto thought.

“You’re serious…?” Makoto asked.

“Of course I am, Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru replied. “However, there will be strict guidelines on our relationship, as you must understand!”

Makoto nodded, smiling dumbly. “Of course!”

“Hey! See I did help you after all, Naegi!” Soda interrupted. “So you owe me, right?”

“You’re lucky we’re still friends, Soda-kun,” Makoto responded, briefly snapping out of his happy daze.

“Come on Naegi, don’t be so cruel! I didn’t mean it!” Soda cried. “You have to forgive me!”

Makoto Naegi’s next invention would probably be something to shut Soda Kazuichi up.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to i had no inspiration and then i did
> 
> yeah i do that sometimes,,,
> 
> \-----  
> thank you wesley for editing this, but now you must die.
> 
> also fun wesley quotes to tell to your kids: "don't capitalize the a in a"
> 
> working title: "idol kiyotaka oh no"


End file.
